Tutorial: Cloud
= Cloud is the first level in RS 2018. It replaced Level 1: Massif for the tutorial and for the tutorial music as of 1/13/18. Theme Debuts * Clouds - The main theme of Cloud, appearing for 34 seconds of the level (57% of the level). * Cosmos - Another theme of Cloud, which also appears in levels like Massif and Sky. It appears for 13 seconds, or 21% of the level * Purple Beat - The last new theme in Cloud. It is exclusive to this level and E-Labyrinth Adventure, Level 9. It appears the same amount of time as Cosmos. Level Information Main Level Information Gems - '''10 '''Crowns - '''No '''Lucky Boxes - '''No '''General Ball Color Clouds - Red Cosmos - Purple Tetris - Light Blue Main Color Scheme Clouds - White, Light Blue, Blue, Orange Cosmos - Magenta, Dark Blue, Purple, White Purple Beat - Purple, Light Blue, Blue, Black Background Clouds - White to Light Blue Generic Background Cosmos - Rounded Pillars in the back, with a spot of Magenta in a pool of Purple Purple Beat - Blue and Purple mixed with a Generic Background. Passing Objects Cloud - Clouds (White) Cosmos - Rounded Pillars (Purple to Black) Purple Beat - Pillars (Purple) Level Length Information Theme Changes Clouds: 0:00, (0%) Lasts 20 Seconds Clouds to Cosmos: 0:20, (31%) Lasts 13 Seconds Cosmos to Tetris: 0:33, (52%) Lasts 13 Seconds Tetris to Clouds: 0:46, (74%) Lasts 14 Seconds Percentage Rate Approximately 1.6 Seconds per % Time Changing Obstacles None Obstacle Costumes None. All of the obstacles in Cloud are generic obstacles. Gems and Crowns 'Gem 1: '(8%) - Very easy to collect, just go to the left of the pop-up obstacle. 'Gem 2: '(21%) - Also very easy to collect. Keep left of the swinging hammer. 'Gem 3: '(26%) - Easy to collect. Go to the 2nd column of ground from the right, and you'll be good. 'Gem 4: '(52%) - Very easy. Just keep in the middle. 'Gem 5: '(58%) - Very easy to collect. Go to the left branch in the split. 'Gem 6: '(68%) - Really easy to collect. Just go to the right option in the split, or just go right after going to the left option. 'Gem 7: '(75%) - Easier, but more challenging than the other gems. After the laser fires, immediately go behind it. 'Gem 8: '(86%) - Easy. Just go to the left bounce pad after traversing the obstacles. 'Gem 9: '(90%) - Really easy, simply go to the right in the branching path. 'Gem 10: '(95%) - The last gem in this level! It's still as easy as all the others. Go to the far left bounce pad after all of the obstacles. Trivia * It is unsure if this is a normal level, bonus, or tutorial, but for now most people call it "Tutorial", as it has replaced Massif for the level music on other levels. It's also a tutorial replacement, making it the easiest level of the game. * As a tutorial, the ball stops moving if you let go of the screen. * Unlike other levels with no crowns, Cloud has 10 gems, but it was expected to have 20 gems. * Cloud uses the second theme of Tetris. * This is the only level without a Pod. Category:Levels Category:Bonus Levels